


Heaven Don't Have A Name

by Verchiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Asexual Character, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Jack Kline Lives, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Lisa Braeden Bashing, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Peter Parker Lives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Season/Series 14, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Raising Harry Potter, Red String of Fate, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, The Fates - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, not wanda maximoff friendly, suicidal Tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchiel/pseuds/Verchiel
Summary: Tony Stark, Dean Winchester, and Harry Potter... what do they have in common?They each have a journal in their respective universes, hidden from everyone.Each line for each page contains reasons why they want to die.One day a group of time travelers, descended from The Norns (or Fates), decide to change things after discovering the strings of fate.*Inspired by "The Other Book", which was written by Misanagi[Morgan Stark... not sure who she is but the fandom created a child for Tony and Pepper? That's what I'm getting from other non-spoiled fanfiction with the Avengers, so Morgan will be used here like an OC child. I haven't watched Infinity War or End Games yet, so please no spoilers in the comments section.]





	1. [Author's update: I'm on mobile]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137034) by [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi). 



> Tom Holland is bad at not spoiling things (I find this out during Infinity War promo) so I kinda know what happened to half the universe in a vague, abstract manner.
> 
> More tags to come! (Because I wrote this spur of the moment on my phone, and AO3 is biased with their popular tag scroll content when searching for quick tags.)
> 
> Enjoy!

To be honest, I felt so inspired to write this out and start fresh in the summer, all in one sitting!

(Like, literally woke up 2 hours ago, read the fic that inspired me, and decided to write.)

However, it is absolutely a bitch to write on mobile. I will come back soon with the first chapter. To be less confused, any chapters that just has my updates will be labeled as such so y'all can skip without destroying your flow of reading. :)


	2. Descendants of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three young men find that their ancestors have grown bored and started playing other people's lives. After reading the threads affected, they come up with a plan together to change fate with the help of a friendly foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I'm missing any tags and I'll try to add them via computer. Mobile doesn't work for shit.

Three young men resembling various European descents wandered around the foggy clearing. They have been waiting eons for Death, their distant uncle, to appear and give them instructions on what to do. Time was never relative to the In-Between, which is what these men called the vast foggy area. It wasn't Heaven and never had a name, but it was a peaceful area to be, watching from a distance as different souls traveled to either Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or the Empty.

Each of them knew who they were related to and were raised together in Norway to know of their heritage roots, right after the 9th century when they died during the Viking attacks. Each man was descended from a Fate.

Casper was descended from Clotho, who spun the threads of human fates. When the curly brown-haired man discovered his sense of power, he immediately copied one of his Uncle Death's fashion style but altered the coloring, which consisted of a golden-colored trench coat, formal suit attire with a maroon-colored tie. His leather shoes had pointed toe shapes, but Casper couldn't complain - it was loads better than being barefoot.

His amber brown eyes glanced at his cousin, Paul, who had forest green eyes and descended from Parcae, who appointed childbirths. He was the eldest of the group and had short wavy, dark brown hair. Once he had access to his sense of power, Paul made sure he and his cousins would stay youthful in eternity. Casper made sure he was dressed similar to his appearance except in color, which consisted of a black trench coat, dark green suit, and silver tie. Paul thought aloud that the shoes were nice and comfortable, which made Casper frown at him.

The third cousin rolled his crystal blue eyes at the bickering cousins and adjusted his own outfit, which was a similar attire as the other two but once again in different colors: dark blue trench coat, dark beige suit, and red plaid tie. He had no opinion of the shoes he wore, which were the same as his elder two brothers. His hair was short, dark blonde and he had freckles on his face. His name was Arthur, who was descended from Atropos, who appointed death. He felt more closer to Uncle Death compared to the other cousins, especially after discovering his sense of power to talk to the dead souls, but at the end of the day (relative - time is still relative here), they all saw each other as brothers.

Death often commented aloud to them how better they were as brothers compared to three magical beings he knew who were actually brothers and had tried to cheat him. He would also talk fondly about only one of those Peverell brothers, and lamented that he wished the other two brothers were like Casper and Paul. Apparently, Arthur was already so like the favorite brother that he didn't need to change, other than his taste in fashion. (Death would stare at Arthur's tie in disgust, often bringing up about a pair of stupid brothers who would accidentally start more than one apocalyptic event.)

Now, the three descendants of the Three Fates continued to wander in the In-Between until Arthur stood rigid as a bright orange and blue light with strange matrix lines sparking like static ascended nearby. He could feel the strange soul's confusion and couldn't help but move closer to it. Casper and Paul's usual bickering ceased as they noticed their cousin moving towards the strange soul orb and followed him out of curiosity.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked softly to the soul orb.

The static pulsed a few times before suddenly growing calm, moving closer to the young man. "...my...my name is Jarvis... named after Edwin Jarvis..." The voice spoke softly in sad confusion with a British accent. "I am an Artificial Intelligence created by Sir, who is Doctor Anthony Edward Stark... where am I? Where is Sir?"

"I don't know where your creator is," answered Arthur, "but we will find out for you. My name is Arthur, and my cousins behind me are Casper and Paul." He gestured behind him, causing the other men to wave at the soul with soft smiles on their faces. "You are in what we call the 'In-Between', and no soul usually wanders this far. I know not what an 'Artificial Intelligence' is... may I touch your soul to see why you weep so?"

The soul pulsed slightly in nervous hesitation, but eventually drew closer for Arthur to touch.

As soon as he touched the poor soul, his mind surged into different scenes at rapid speed.

 _Tony Stark... I AM IRON MAN... he suffered greatly... Jarvis's first moment in creation... the Avengers, how pitiful... betrayal... so much... a book?_ Arthur's brows furrowed as his eyes stayed shut and dove deeper into Jarvis's perspective of Tony Stark and what happened before Jarvis died. _No... NO! ULTRON WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY! LET GO OF JARVIS!_

Every scene before Jarvis's death kept snapping to a worn-out journal hidden in Tony Stark's lab, underneath a small metal table near Dummy's makeshift bed. Each page is filled with Tony's worst memories. Then, one scene popped up in front of Arthur:

> _"Jarvis? Please set a reminder." Tony requested with a slur in his voice, still drunk from his 5th cup of wine._
> 
> _"Certainly, Sir. What would that be?"_
> 
> _Tony pulled out the worn-out, leather red book from underneath a small metal table. He flipped open to a page, which was a few pages close to the end. He wrote in ' **Nearly killing Pepper, love of my life** ' and ' **The Mandarin - AIM** '._
> 
> _"Remind me to kill myself once I finish the end of this book."_
> 
> _"...Sir, I highly recommend not doing this, please."_
> 
> _Tony glared up at the monitor, which showed Jarvis's true matrix. "J, don't make me override protocol. Just please follow instructions for once."_
> 
> _"I must insist - you are drunk, you cannot - "_
> 
> _"Code override: F-O-R-G-E-T-ALPHA-47-63-OMEGA-P-E-A-C-E!"_
> 
> _"...Code accepted. Instructions will be followed and embedded into code within the 15 minute interval."_
> 
> _"Perfect. Now, Jarvis..."_

Arthur gasped and collapsed onto the ground with the soul on top of him.

Upon remembering, Jarvis's soul wept onto Arthur's chest.

Casper and Paul gaped at the sight before them. The former broke the silence.

"What in the Norns was that?!"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Casper asked his youngest cousin.

Arthur had just told his cousins what he saw through Jarvis's soul. He now understood how unique Jarvis was and had Paul keep him in his pocket with promises of reviving him on Earth in some shape or form, since the eldest cousin had the power to do so.

The youngest man sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I have no idea... Grandmother Atropos and Clotho have gone too far!"

Paul, who cradled and calmed Jarvis's soul down, slowly looked up with a determined expression on his face. "We must find the Weave of Fate and change things." He proposed seriously as he strode forward to where Jarvis came from.

Casper frowned and dragged Arthur to follow their eldest cousin. "Are you crazy?! We'll be stopped!"

"Not if we come up with a plan!" Paul shouted back as he turned toward his cousins. "Casper, remember when we've learned about red strings of fate?"

Casper sighed and responded. "That's for soulmates - and that doesn't help our case!"

Paul glared at him. "Look for a different colored string, then," he suggested.

"...oh." Casper looked around them and noticed a silver string on the white misty ground. He picked it up and rolled it into a rope while following the trail. The other cousins silently followed.

* * *

The three cousins stumbled into a huge room, feeling the mystical energies around each object in the vast area. In the center of the room was a huge yarn-like weave, glowing with different colors.

The men ran towards it and quickly looked for something abnormal. Jarvis's soul tentatively peeked from Paul's suit pocket and scanned the fabric. "Misters Fatesons, Sir's string is red and gold in the center, and it has been destroyed," he mentioned, wanting to feel of use.

Casper touched the string lightly and hissed, feeling Tony's death coming near. "Arthur, come touch this!" He commanded and turned to Jarvis's soul. "Thank you for helping!" He genuinely told him.

Jarvis's soul pulsed with a sense of pride. "I will always recognize Sir wherever I am."

Paul smiled softly and held Jarvis's soul in his hands, edging it closer to the Weave of Fate. "Dear cousins, I have an idea..."

* * *

"Do you feel something?" Clotho asked her sister, Atropos, as they drew closer to their huge palace, clouded by hazy mist in the In-Between.

Atropos scoffed. "Yes, I feel that Parcae has been drawing distance from us ever since Death's death."

Clotho sighed as she opened the iron gates. "She has loved him for a long time. At least we made sure she wouldn't find those three boys and inform them of what happened with Death."

"Yes, otherwise those boys would have been insufferable!" Atropos cackled with manic glee. "Chuck was better company and helped make interesting story plots with the magical universe and Death's favorite spot."

"Didn't he like Death, too?"

"No, he hates Billy more, and now that she is the next successor of Death, Chuck is angry."

The two goddesses continued to gossip until they noticed a loose silver string on the ground. Clotho picked up the string and looked at it closely. "This is Parcae's string..." She mumbled softly.

"Why would she... oh that bitch!"

* * *

By the time the sisters of Fate reached the Weave of Fate, it was already too late.

Without them noticing, their sister was hidden nearby the open door and closed the doors shut tightly with her magic. Parcae used her silver strings to bound the sisters to their ultimate fate.

The sisters were too busy glaring in anger at the scene in front of them.

The Weave of Fate was repaired and permanently glossed with magic by Casper's hands, so that Clotho could no longer touch the fabric unless she liked the feeling of a thousand needles punch into her. She didn't know that, however, and jumped to amend their corrections, only to yelp in pain and collapse on the ground, clutching her bloody stomach.

"Clotho!" Atropos cried out and growled at the young men. "How are you doing this?! You do not have the power!"

"No, but I do. With potions."

She whipped her head around to find a revived Severus Snape from 1998, an older pale man with long black hair, a hooked nose, and wore black from head to toe other than the white bandage wrapped around his neck. "No!"

"Yes." He uttered with disdain yet with a playful gaze as he quickly drew his wand from his sleeve and cast the Bombarda spell, launching Atropos towards the other side of the room. 

Clotho growled and slowly got up from her spot, casting her arm towards Severus and several strings of deadly fates swung at him. He quickly ducked and moved out of the way for a blur to grasp the strings and suddenly disappear.

The goddess weaver of Fate gaped in shock. "What - where are my strings?!"

"Over here!"

She glanced and screeched as her own strings suddenly wrapped around her with an unknowing force of blue wind.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" A mysterious voice chuckled, hidden with a thick accent.

Chlotho cried out in pain as she started to melt into the cement ground. "NO! HELP, SISTER!"

From outside, Parcae shut her eyes tightly in pain and reluctantly walked away from the room to her personal chambers.

Inside the room, a revived Pietro Maximoff from 2015 appeared dressed in a dark blue spandex uniform with his torso bandaged in the same material as Severus's bandage on his neck. His frost white hair moved with the air waves in the room like static.

Atropos growled as she took a good look at the Weave of Fate, seeing certain time lines interweaving between parallels. "You fools! You've doomed us all for Ragnarok!"

A young boy wearing a red and blue spandex uniform from head to toe suddenly appeared in front of her from the ceiling, looking at her upside down. Atropos screeched in terror as she scrambled back against the wall.

"Apparently, Ragnarok already happened, from what I remember being told before I died..." The young boy trailed off and suddenly the eyes from his mask squinted at the goddess in front of him. "You have no excuse to lead people to suicide for enjoyment. You're no better than Thanos."

"THANOS IS A FOOL WHO IS CAPABLE OF DOING OUR WILL!" Atropos screamed at the revived Spider-Man. "WHEN I CALLED OUT TO HIM FAKING MYSELF AS DEATH, HE GAVE ME ALL THE ENTERTAINMENT I COULD EVER WANT WITH THE NUMEROUS BODIES PILED UP IN HIS MADNESS QUEST TO PLEASE ME!" She spat at the young superhero, who winced away in disgust.

Suddenly, a slender hand grasped the goddess's neck and lifted her high against the wall. Atropos struggled in her grasp once she saw who it was holding her tightly.

A revived Loki from 2018 blinked his green eyes at her, no longer under any influence with Thanos's mind control. "You have done enough," he spoke softly, yet still had the air confidence of a warrior king as he clenched her neck tightly. "Please perish like your dear sister has." 

Atropos grinned maniacally at the trickster god before her. "I CANNOT BE KILLED, YOU JOTUN RUNT!" She cackled madly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her as he bent down to cut a beige string with a pocket knife, all without looking at the Weave of Fate. Chlotho screamed once more before her body popped into dust. Spider-Man shivered from the ceiling near Paul, who reached up to pet his head gently.

Atropos's eyes widened in horror as, without mercy, Arthur cut the black string.

She let out a shriek as she, too, popped into dust.

"...well, that was anti-climatic."

Everyone in the room turned to glare at Pietro. He shrugged and turned towards a blue and silver humanoid figure. "I apologize again on behalf of what my twin sister has done to you and Ultron."

"Apologies are accepted," Jarvis replied from the humanoid's mouth. He turned to Paul. "I thank you for reviving all of us to give all of us a second chance," he voiced out while glancing at Loki's remorse expression.

"It is my pleasure." Paul nodded his head and turned to Casper. "Take us to the Empty."

The young man nodded and turned to the Weave of Fate, carefully picking up a faded black string and injecting his glowing magic onto it. "Hold on!" He called out quickly before a flash of light captured everyone living in the room.


	3. Into the Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men traveled with the Weave of Fate to The Empty, where Jack is revived by Billy. Billy helps the group by informing them of what's been going on in their universe, forcing the Fate cousins to pick up Team Free Will and their living companions to evade God's (or Chuck's) wrath.
> 
> Also, Billy reveals Dean's book of reasons for suicide. So... the author imagines Loki drinking tea and watching drama unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know if I might be missing some tags. I feel like I'm adding things in the story that I forget to add into the tags.
> 
> Also, the Parcae and Lachesis conflict of identity will be discussed here. I had some wrong information given to me and now I'm too lazy to edit. Instead, I'm reforming the Fates here.

The Fate cousins (Paul, Casper, and Arthur), Jarvis, Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff, Severus Snape, and Loki land in a black empty space with the Weave of Fate in Casper's hands. Suddenly, black liquid quickly formed into a humanoid figure, and eventually into someone who wore a tan trench coat, suit attire from head to toe, and blue tie with black wavy hair and blue eyes. In an odd eerie voice with an undistinguished accent, he spoke with irritation clear in his use of tone. "What is with creatures and not giving me peace to sleep?!"

Severus bluntly responded, "What is with supernatural beings and their disgusting use of vocal cords?"

The Shadow was shocked speechless for one silent moment before everyone else started laughing, also in shock at the snark and deadpan expression on Severus's face. 

The being in charge of The Empty growled at them. "This is no laughing matter! I already am forced by Death to host my sleeping quarters to her and the Nephilim!" He spat out in irritation before reluctantly gesturing them to walk in a different direction. The group hesitantly obeyed and moved forward, ignoring The Shadow as it muttered ineligible curses and melted away to find some way of sleeping.

Paul turned to look down at an upset Arthur. He sighed and patted his head fondly. "Parcae's words speak true, young Arthur. Uncle Death has passed us."

Said young man frowned as he looked down and spoke softly. "I am indeed upset over the passing of our dear honorary uncle, but I am more worried for our greatest grandmother, Parcae. It was he who transformed her name, Lachesis, into something more than the decider of Fate's design." He looked up at Paul. "How will she cope being alone?"

"She was already alone, especially with those two hags she called her sisters," Casper injected as he slipped between the cousins to walk side by side with them. "If you ask me, she's better off without them to grieve in peace."

"Still, she must be lonely..." Arthur trailed off as he slowly stopped walking once he noticed a dark-skinned curvy woman wearing all leather black materials and holding a familiar scythe. Beside her stood a young man around his age, who was very handsome with dark blonde hair and looked similar to The Shadow's facial features.

The dark-skinned beauty smirked, seeing all the men stand before her. "Hey, I'm Billy. This boy here is Jack. We need to talk."

* * *

After Billy informed the group of the fate of the world in Chuck's hands, she snapped her fingers and brought them all to her lair, which was another dark place but with some light and tall shelves of everyone's fate in her universe. Jack obediently followed with Arthur, and the others followed behind reluctantly.

Billy reached to Dean Winchester's shelf, which was evidently labeled with different historical books of Dean's deaths and fate. "This is my most annoying human in this universe, but he at least gets the job done in one way or another."

Jack frowned at her. "Dean means well. He is a good uncle figure at best," he spoke in defense. Pietro raised an eyebrow at the defensive tone.

Arthur's eyes gazed at one of the shelves in Dean's section and picked up the only book without a black cover. It had no word labels and was covered in leather and sigils.

Billy turned her attention to the youngest Fate cousin and sighed. "That is what makes him complicated."

"What is it?" Arthur whispered softly as he opened the book slowly. Paul and Casper peeked over his shoulder, considering Arthur was the shortest among the cousins.

"That is Dean's book of reasons to end his life early."

Both Arthur and Jarvis looked up in alarm.

"Yeah, when I first read the book after getting this job, that was my exact reaction."

Arthur hesitantly flipped to the first written page and let out a strangled gasping noise. The first written page had the following words in sloppy, childish handwriting: **_MAMA die - my folt_** _,_ _ **FIRE**_ _,_ and **_DADA MAD -_** _ **sMell like strong daddy cup**_ _._

Jarvis reached over and quickly flipped through the pages, making strangling noises in the back of his humanoid throat as he read through Dean's reasons to die become more prominent as a grief journal for his dark thoughts. At one point, the book has one page with the following lines:

> **_Dad might be homophobic, but I never bothered to ask him. Sammy would obviously be okay with it, or not... I don't know... he hasn't contacted me in two years._ **
> 
> **_Dad's phone isn't answering me... did he realize I wasn't worth shit to him?_ **
> 
> **_Or... I have to believe something must have happened to him._ **

"Luckily something did happen to him."

The men looked behind them to see Loki, who was peering behind them while holding an open book that was labeled **2005**.

"According to this book, John was not exactly neglecting Dean for whatever silly reasons the boy thought of," Loki continued explaining as he gently flipped to the next page of his book. "He was trying to find the demon who killed his wife."

Jarvis turned to the book and continued to search through it with Arthur until the near end of the book, which was about five pages in to completion.

All it read was: _**I can't do this anymore. Mom's gone again. It hurts.**_

Everyone turned to Billy out of curiosity, confusion, and dismay, including Jack. Billy sighed and started to tell the tale of two infamous brothers.

* * *

"We have to go rescue the brothers now!" Paul informed the other cousins with authority in his voice.

Casper looked at him in alarm. "But we have yet to find a ship or something to hold all of us together! We can't carry each individual with our powers alone! The Weave of Fate can only transport so many people with us!"

"What we need is a miracle - " Arthur began to speak but someone screaming interrupted everyone's conversations at once. Billy frowned and looked out into the dark at a distance.

Everyone was still in Death's library lair, so it was odd to hear someone else's voice that wasn't anyone from her crew, unless...

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LAIR AND LET ME SLEEP, YOU ANNOYING BIRD WITH A SUGAR ADDICTION!"

.... _oh no_. Billy facepalmed and sighed deeply, causing the others to look at her strangely.

"Boys, I think you might have someone who can help."

Before anyone else could say anything else, a handsome short man was catapulted in the air from the dark depths of gravity in the lair. He landed in front of the Fate cousins on the ground and slowly slid to a stop.

"...ow."

Jack tilted his head slightly and smirked. "Did you... Uncle Gabriel, did you annoy The Shadow until it kicked you out of The Empty?"

Everyone else turned to look at the man named Gabriel.

He smirked as he quickly scrambled to his feet and straightened his back, subconsciously spreading his wings out in forms of shadows behind him, causing the group to gasp in awe. "What can I say? I'm a man with great ambitions!"

"You're an archangel with a hell of a sweet tooth, honey." Billy flatly stated, to which Gabriel then turned to her, frowning. "Hey, you're not Uncle Mort."

"No, I am not."

"...which Winchester did it?"

"Dean."

"Chuck dammit, I knew it!"

"If I could interject," Severus began softly, yet had this extruding aura that made everyone pay attention to him immediately. "If you are indeed an archangel, can you conjure something enormous, like say, a vessel for all of us to fit in for transportation through different dimensions and universes?" He glanced at Paul, who sheepishly smiled at him. "...I was promised to save someone's fate once my soul was restored to the living in hopes of fulfilling the Vow I made with someone more better."

Gabriel's cheery facade turned serious as he gazed at Severus.

"...you know, I've read all of J.K. Rowling's books about Harry Potter, so I know a bit about the Vow and your life, basically."

Severus gazed back at him with a serious look.

"And what do you determine based on... reading... about me?"

"I'll make the ship myself if you promise to rescue Harry from his relatives once we get to your dimension. If we travel through time early on, we can make sure Dumbledork will never get his hands on him."

Severus snorted and let out a cracked grin. "Consider the promise made and permanently carved into my very soul and magic."

Gabriel nodded in reply and turned to Billy. "Now, what the fuck did the Winchesters do now?"

* * *

"CASS! HAUL ASS, NOW!"

"I'M TRYING, DEAN!"

"WELL TRY HARDER!"

"GUYS, STOP FLIRTING AND HELP KILL THESE ZOMBIES!"

 **"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, SAM!"** Both man and angel growled at the tall hunter in unison and swung axes at the zombies behind them without looking, and instead glaring at Sam.

"Well, you could have fooled me!"

"Not now, Sam!" Castiel shouted as he swung his angel bade straight into a zombie's brain.

Team Free Will had been down in the dumps lately. Almost everyone they knew and cared for had died. They were lucky enough to grab a handful of people in their care, and when Dean called Jesse and Cesar Cuevas, they were still retired yet holding their own fort in New Mexico. It turns out all the states in the south area were the new safe havens for Americans to hide and take cover because of how specially protected they were; not one zombie or supernatural evil being would be able to enter the premises. The awesome couple were efficient in organizing this with a team of trustworthy hunters that they were able to only spread word of the safe havens toward people who were very nice and accepting of others. The Winchesters and Castiel did not have to worry about them.

Instead, they worried for Chuck and his decision to truly abandon this world. Inside the Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas were the group of people that the men were able to save: Claire, Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, Rowena, Garth, Bess, Reverend Jim, Garth and Bess's infant child named Deanna (to which Dean went teary eyed at the news), and Ben.

The girls were rounded by Castiel, who thought of his pseudo-daughter and her family unit in Sioux Falls. He gathered them into the Bunker via flight and managed to convince Claire to not fight against the hoards of zombies when they ransacked their house viciously right after they left. (Alex left a video cam in case of break-ins; apparently it's worked before.)

Ben Braeden stumbled upon Dean Winchester after a few years of trying to search for him on his own. He left his mother, Lisa, after she went hysterical once their memories came back of him. (Dean had given Castiel a side-eyed look, to which made the angel reply that it didn't feel right for Ben to completely forget his biological father. That was another can of worms opened that Ben and Dean had a deep discussion in.) In the end, Ben promised to hide in the Bunker for protection and started calling Dean "Dad". (Sam had to carry his elder brother when his knees gave out while fainting. The next day he doted on Ben with homemade cooking, which the teenage boy missed.)

Jesse mysteriously appeared nearby Team Free Will during the re-hunting of Bloody Mary and helped out, then informed Dean that he wanted to stick by him after being threatened by God in Australia. He nearly escaped the being and managed to cloak himself from the omnipotent writer of universes. (Dean proclaimed him as a son and introduced him to Ben, which led to a father-sons bonding in the Den of the Bunker, watching old cartoons of Scooby-Doo. Sam and Castiel steered clear of the Den ever since the case of Scooby-Doo.)

Garth and his family were brought in by Sam, who quickly called them over and met them halfway to protect them from other werewolves. They also met up with Rowena on the way, and Sam reluctantly agreed with her that she was a survivalist and someone not to cross with.

Now, a bunch of zombies had turned up in Kansas, which led The Winchesters and Castiel to guard the Bunker outside with axes and other weapons at their disposal. More started coming, however, and they had no choice but to retreat back into the Bunker.

"RUN, EVERYONE! GET TO THE DEEPEST PART OF THE BUNKER! WE'RE ON LOCKDOWN!" Sam yelled to the crowd as he pushed a lever for emergencies. The entire Bunker lights shut down and a deep red light emerged in the high parts of the ceilings.

Everyone else obeyed and grabbed their emergency survival bags on the way to the major hallway. Ben looked impressed seeing Claire running with a backpack in one hand and a fancy angel sword in the other hand. Seeing the same sight, Sam and Castiel spun to give Dean a bitch face look.

Dean skidded to a halt and noticed what they saw, then shrugged. "What? It was a gift, and she really liked it," he defended himself.

Everyone continued to run and try to find a door leading to the biggest room to fit everyone in (with a bathroom), and faltered in their steps as they saw an eerie sight before them.

Someone who looked like Tom Hiddleston's version of Loki grinned at them and spread his arms wide. "YOUR SAVIOR IS HERE!" He proclaimed in a grand voice.

Immediately the alien god was surrounded by various weapons pointing at him.

The door to his right opened and out swung Gabriel, who did the same gesture and wore the same fancy outfit Loki was. "I'M BAAAAAACK, BITCHES!"

The weapons swung to point at the archangel. Rowena put down her hands, however, seeing her temporary lover alive. "Gabby!" She cheered.

"Pudding!" He cried out in glee and rushed over to her. The witch met him half-way and they hugged each other, with Gabriel then spinning her around a bit, causing her to giggle.

Everyone else in the Bunker gave them strange looks. Castiel looked away in embarrassment.

"Ahem."

Everyone in the Bunker turned to the doorway, where Billy stood by, leaning against the doorframe.

"Get in before you get eaten."

At a far distance, they could all hear the front door sprung open and growls filling the quiet spaces of the Bunker echoing.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the group before them. "Have I mentioned that the Nephilim called Jack Kline is on the other side of that door?"

The Winchesters and Castiel's eyes widened in hope and they rushed in unison towards the door. Everyone soon followed.

* * *

After everyone got comfortable in the grand ship, Dean, Castiel, and Sam folded their arms across their chests as they glared at Gabriel in unison. They made sure they were by themselves in the cockpit.

"Er... surprise?"

Each of them glared at the archangel before them.

Gabriel sighed and his shoulders drooped in resignation. "Okay, okay... I was at The Empty. Apparently The Shadow Boss decided I was the most annoying person beside Castiel to ever set foot in the place."

The angel mentioned in passing snorted at the reminder.

"Hey, at least I managed to make him rescind his promise with Cassie to take him if he ever felt happy!" The archangel protested. "You should be thanking me for saving your butts again!"

The Winchesters froze for a moment then slowly turned to glare at Castiel, who looked sheepishly guilty.

"YOU WHAT?!" "CASS, WHAT THE HELL?!" The brothers shouted at the same time.

While the hunters and angels were hashing out some stuff, Rowena struck a conversation with Severus about magic in his world. Ben and Claire kept blushing at each other while talking to each other about random stuff. Jack chatted happily with Alex and Jesse about gaining a full soul while Jody monitored the teenagers from afar as she talked with Reverend Jim. Donna chatted cheerfully with Peter about superheroes and food, and Patience had a serious discussion with Jarvis about opportunities for her to save the world while keeping up with her education that she enjoyed working hard for. Bess and Pietro talked about their enhanced senses and powers in excitement.

Loki watched all this from a distance while sitting next to Garth, who held Deanna in his arms and played with her.

"Hey, would you like to carry her?"

Loki looked shocked at being offered to hold such a gentle tiny human and nodded hesitantly.

Garth didn't hesitate, however, when handing his first born child over to the trickster god's arms.

Loki gently held the infant in his arms and ended up in a staring contest with her.

After a long moment of silent staring, which eventually made everyone in the ship slowly stop in conversation to look at the pair out of feeling unease at the sight before them, Deanna tilted her head slightly with a giggle and promptly shifted into a tiny wolf pup before Loki's eyes.

Loki stared in shock at the infant in his arms while everyone else lost their shit (especially the ones who know that Garth and his small-knit family are werewolves), except for Garth, Bess, and Reverend Jim. The alien god barely noticed their reactions as he wrapped his arms tighter around Deanna. The wolf pup yipped and playfully nipped on Loki's chin.

When Loki noticed the crowd he gathered, he glared at them. "What? I've always wanted kids!" He retorted with a serious face while caressing Deanna's fur with such gentle care that had Peter and Pietro together thinking about his actions being different than the chaotic god on television years ago. His green eyes were also a dead giveaway - everyone in their universe on Earth remembered clear crystal blue eyes on his pale, crazy face.

Garth giggled as he pulled out a rusty old sock with childish features. "Here's Mr. Fizzles, Deanna!"

"Oh jeez, kill me now..." Dean muttered as Sam looked on in confusion.

Castiel merely tilted his head and stared at the sock puppet. "Why would the dirty sock be called Mr. Fizzles? Does your skin fizz when you put the sock on your hand?"

"Oh man," Dean groaned and facepalmed while the other people on the ship started stifling their laughter.

Paul crept closer to watch Deanna happily bat Mr. Fizzles with her tiny paws. "Fascinating. This were-pup is enamored with this simple invention," he remarked with wonder on his face.

"Why thank you, Mister~!" Garth spoke in a high pitch voice, causing the were-pup to squeal in giddiness. Loki looked at the sock puppet in disgust while Dean ran his palm down his face.

Casper, who had been busy analyzing the Weave of Faith in his arms and lap, looked up to watch the scene in horror. "That... is a disgusting piece of fabric..." He mumbled to himself and coiled away when the infant changed back into a human to grab the sock puppet and chew on its head. "Oh, that is _repulsive_..."

Loki nodded in agreement as he heard the mumbling next to him.

Standing silently in the corner crevice of the ship were Billy and Arthur, ignoring everything around them. They stared at each other in silent conversation, then after a long moment, Billy raised her hand to gently pat Arthur's shoulder. "He liked you very much, you know..." she finally mentioned.

Arthur smiled sadly in reply.

* * *

"Dean, what the fuck is this?!"

Dean looked up in confusion until his face paled suddenly at seeing Sam and Castiel holding onto a familiar leather journal. Before he could protest, Arthur patted his shoulder. "Don't bother. That journal led us here to help heal and change fates for everyone, including yours," he informed him and looked at him gently. "You deserve to live, and so does Tony Stark and Harry Potter. For all three of you to write these kinds of journals indicate how your souls are hurting and we wish to heal it with time."

Everyone grew silent as they listened to Arthur then turned to watch Dean's reaction. Loki was the only one to look indifferent and sip some Earl Grey tea in a china blue cup.

Dean's lips trembled and his vision nearly clouded with tears brimming on his eyelids. Casper and Arthur looked away in respect of his feelings and to give the family some privacy. Pietro glanced at Sam and Castiel, whom both had looked close to tears after skimming through the book further, and discreetly sped into the cockpit with Gabriel, who conveniently decided that he would drive the ship despite it being sentient.

Before the taller Winchester and angel could stand and go over to Dean's side to hug him, Paul beat them to it and gently held him in his arms. He shushed him softly and gently patted his back. Dean's silent cries stopped abruptly to make room for how awkward this was, especially when the strange man was nearly as tall as his younger brother.

This awkward scene did not stop Sam and Castiel from getting up to hug Dean anyway. Dean's sons started to get the hint and burst into tears, running towards their family to also join the massive hug.

Claire also started crying as she rushed over to Castiel's side and joined into the hug.

As more people started to join the hug, the beings who were unfamiliar to the Winchesters and were nearby stepped back to make room for the family to have their private moment. Paul was the only one in the mosh pit hug who wasn't part of the Winchester clan.

Each non-honorary Winchester left to their own quarters in the ship to take a break. Severus rolled a non-wizarding newspaper and used it to smack the back of Loki's head as he turned to leave. This action did nothing to prevent Loki from watching the intimate bonding of the hunters. He continued to serve himself a second cup of tea.

* * *

"Okay, while Billy deals with dear old Dad, why don't we quickly jump to the next planned universe or dimension?" Gabriel suggested as he finished setting up the private jet he helped conjure with Jack using grace. Earlier, Billy had disappeared, but not before relaying her plans to defeat God in the grand parallel universe they are in, and also warning Gabriel to quickly take flight with the crew in the ship so that they wouldn't be affected by God's wrath.

"That would be mine next." Severus uttered softly as he stood up slowly. "We must go to the year 1985 in my universe to rescue Harry Potter from the Dursleys, according to Casper."

Casper nodded as he weaved through the threads of fate and looked at the selective strings. "He only had an old tattered journal at the time for reasons why he should die, and he's... he's two pages away to finish..." He stuttered in horror and shock.

Arthur hesitantly reached out to touch the repaired threads and gasped in pain, pulling his hand away. "His uncle... despicable... rape..." He shivered and backed off from the Weave of Fate.

Severus let out a wounded noise of despair and turned away from the people looking at him in sadness, silently crying for Harry's stolen childhood.

"...why didn't Harry ever mention these things?" Sam couldn't help but ask. "I've read the books in our universe, and not once has it said he was sexually abused."

"He tried to, but I kept passing it off as him trying to gain attention... I am a cruel teacher and do not deserve to be near children." Severus whispered in dismay as he slowly sank onto the floor of the ship, his knees giving out in weak shakes.

Everyone looked at him with pity except for Loki, who decided to stand up from his seat in the ship and rushed over to dump a cold pot of green tea on the ex-potion master's head.

Severus let out a deep yelp as he scrambled away from the spot where he got wet with tea. "ARE YOU INSANE, YOU BEHEMOTH PAGAN GOD?!" He barked at the alien god standing tall in front of him.

Loki raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I was merely reminding you that you are a Slytherin - green and black are the colors of your House at the castle of education, is it not?" He pulled out a tattered copy of a book titled 'Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows' and waved it in the air. "You are not a cruel teacher; merely strict. You are Severus Prince Snape - a man written in fictional stories with the reputation of being efficient in potion making and spell casting. You are The Half Prince who has endured torturous displays of portraying the double spy routine and is willing to sacrifice himself for the memory of someone you held dear to your heart. If you were truly cold, you would have found a way to be away from children without having to stick to Dumbletwat's deal." He paused and looked down at the pale man before him. "The only debt you care about is Lily's - I suggest you stick to it and fulfill that promise you kept with her since your early childhood years."

Before anyone else could say anything else, Loki immediately went back to his seat and started to brew rose tea. He acted as if nothing was wrong as he tucked his book safely inside his robes.

Severus stared at the ground in shock until someone slowly walked into his focus. He slowly looked up to find Donna lending out a hand for him. He hesitantly reached out to grab her hand and managed to get up from the ground with her help.

Donna smiled gently at him. "For the record, the book series was also popular in our universe, too," she informed him cheerfully, "YOU were always my favorite character, after all..."

Severus's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dammit..." Dean and Jody grumbled to each other as they each pulled out a $10 bill from their wallets and gave it to Reverend Jim, which Bess and Sam noticed, and caused them to glare at the old man. He shrugged in reply. "What? We need some money for the baby once we land in another universe."

Loki grinned at that and started to sip his tea again. He couldn't wait to see this magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, too many fucking characters to bring from Supernatural, so I'm only taking Team Free Will, Rowena, Garth and his family, Gabriel, Jack, and whoever can fit in the ship.
> 
> Bobby Singer is gonna come soon.


	4. Time Travel + Parallel Dimension = Magical Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title basically sums up the chapter. Enjoy!

_**Wizarding Universe - 1985** _

A regular airplane with the brand mark "Bifrost" tagged with rainbow colors at the tail gradually appeared in the sky. No one down on Earth, particularly in London, cared about the unusual airline flight or its existence and went about their day.

Loki glanced out at the window from inside the ship and turned to glare at Gabriel. "Really, Archangel?"

"What? An airplane is discreet and we need discretion for this part of the mission," Gabriel defended with a whine. He snapped his fingers and donned a pilot uniform with rainbow stripes on each material. He winked at the trickster god before running back to the front of the ship-turned-airplane to guide them down to the nearest airport landing.

Everyone else on the ship looked out at the windows in awe, except for Dean, who paled when realizing how truly high up in the air they've been and started to hyperventilate.

Paul noticed the elder Winchester was the only one not by the windows and elected to sit next to him in the expansive airplane. "Hello there, slow deep breaths will help you," he coaxed him gently as he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean did as he was told and tried to calm down, but his body was still shaking. Sam, Castiel, and Ben looked on in concern, as they've known about his fear of flight.

Paul hesitantly closed his eyes and tried to think of any songs that would help lull Dean into a comfortable space. He hummed softly and sang, " _Some people call me the space cowboy... Some call me the gangster of love..._ "

Casper and Arthur turned away from the window as they heard their cousin sing. Arthur looked puzzled as he and Casper glanced at each other. "I have never heard of these lyrics before."

Casper snorted. "Paul has been listening to Jarvis's memory of Tony Stark's favorite music genres ever since he resurrected him and formed the humanoid body. Our dear cousin also has an impeccable memory for visual and sound."

" _Some people call me Maurice... 'Cause I speak of the pompitous of love..._ "

"I don't understand..." Castiel murmured softly to Sam and Claire. "Maurice means dark or swarthy, and pompitous is not an actual word..."

Claire facepalmed while Ben and Sam snickered.

Dean's posture slowly stopped shaking and rested against Paul's hold, his eyelids fluttering shut while feeling calm as he listened to Paul's deep tenor voice.

" _People talk about me baby... Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong..._ "

Jarvis looked at Paul with pride and nostalgia showing on his facial features. Everyone in the aircraft (because it was undecided whether to call it a ship or airplane) started to notice the singing coming from one of the Fate descendants.

" _Well don't you worry baby, don't worry... 'Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home..._ "

Dean hummed softly while resting his head against Paul's shoulder. Ben, Jesse, and Claire looked interested in the development.

"' _Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner... Playin' my music in the sun... I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a mid-night toker... I get my lovin' on the run..._ "

Suddenly in the speakers a guitar solo accompanied the acapella song, causing the beings in the aircraft to jump in surprise and turn towards the racket.

Gabriel stood there with a guitar in his hands and played while his double drove the aircraft. Loki looked impressed at the natural shift in creating double illusions more tangible. Jody and Donna weren't sure whether to grin or sigh at the archangel's antics. Rowena, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy watching her boyfriend play on the guitar.

But then Dean opened his mouth.

" _You're the cutest thing I ever did see... Really love your peaches - want to shake your tree..._ "

Everyone from the Winchester's dimension whipped their heads in shock at the most melodious voice they have ever heard from Dean. Sam, who's known him the most, gaped at his eldest brother, who was known to never sing in tune. At all. Even when he turned demon and didn't care about other people's opinions. There was video footage of that.

Even Gabriel was shocked yet never faltered from his guitar playing. 

Paul looked down at the freckled handsome man leaning against him with a surprised smile.

" _Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time..._ "

Pietro had an idea and quickly sped towards Gabriel's pilot double, whispering in his ear. The archangel grinned and snapped his fingers.

Severus was shocked to have a bass guitar pop into existence in his arms. He got the idea and recognized the song anyway, so he quickly adapted to playing the bass guitar.

Peter screeched as a drum set popped into existence in front of him, but he quickly got into the groove and started playing.

" _Ooh wee baby! I sure show you a good time..._ "

When Paul started singing the refrain again, Dean surprisingly joined again in harmony while thumping his foot to the beat on the floor of the aircraft.

People who watched in awe started clapping and hollering as soon as the refrain slowly drifted off to the end. Dean's eyelids quickly opened in realization and embarrassment as he blushed deeply and quickly turned his head to watch his brother's reaction.

Sam looked confused at him yet smiled in awe. "Dean, how come you never sing like this in front of me and Dad?! That was amazing!" The tall Winchester exclaimed with joy in his tone.

Dean sheepishly smiled at him in reply. "I... Mom had been the only one I sang to... it was our thing before she died the first time..." Jack flinched upon remembering how he accidentally killed Dean's mother not that long ago. "I guess... that's why I was always afraid of flying... because of that night..." Dean hesitated before continuing on, "Sammy, I was singing to you through your cradle during the day that Mom died... so, I stopped anything that associated with that entire day."

Turning serious, Sam sadly nodded in acceptance of the reason and dove over to glomp him in a hug. Castiel and the teenagers followed the tall hunter into the hug.

Dean was too busy trying to wrestle his way out of the group hug that he didn't notice how the aircraft landed safely. Paul looked over at Jody, Donna, and Garth, who all gave him silent thumbs up signals and smiles. Deanna jumped out of Bess's arms to speed crawl over to Dean's lap and hugged him at his soft midsection. People cooed in awe.

* * *

_**Privet Drive #4, Surrey** _

Severus glared up at the dull house before him. Accompanying his side were Arthur, Casper, Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Pietro. Everyone else decided to go sight-seeing and had Jody and Paul as the group leaders. Jarvis took Loki to join forces and fix the legal side of things, with both muggle and magical documents prepared to have Severus legally take Harry as his son.

The plan was to save Harry, heal him at Gringotts Bank, and take the blood adoption potions to complete the full father-son bond.

All Severus had to do was march into the house and snatch the poor fellow.

However, the potion master remembered the wards that Albus Dumbledore placed and took his own team with him for protection and reinforcements.

Now, Severus took a deep breath before nodding to Gabriel.

The archangel grinned as he reached his hand out to touch a broken pink aura, only to frown in confusion.

"Severus, the wards have been broken for a long time... there is no protection here for Harry..."

That made the ex-professor growl and stalk forward, only for a hand on his chest to stop him. Castiel, the owner of said hand, shook his head and moved forward on his own. "I will check if there are any lingering effects of curses or spells still active," he informed him before slowly crossing through the invisible wards.

As soon as he did so, however, the aura dissolved quickly and Gabriel managed to catch onto a specific ward spell from crashing as well. He read the runes in the warding and suddenly snapped in anger. "What the hell are these?!"

"What is it, Gabriel?" Sam asked the archangel as he drew closer. Dean and Arthur silently watched the house while Pietro ran around the perimeter to be on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"These wards!" Gabriel cried out as he glared at the fragmented aura filled with runes in his hand. "There's specific runes tied to Albus Dumbleweed - he fucking knew all along what Harry's condition was like here! There's a rune that cuts off most of Harry's magic and amps up his depression!"

Everyone jumped in surprise as the skies started to grey and thunder struck a few blocks down out of nowhere.

They heard a screech and watched as Pietro ran in quick circles to put out the fire, which evolved into a mini tornado.

A growl emerged from the chaos and it took the Winchesters a moment to realize it was coming from the shortest member of their group. They both turned to watch as a dark aura loomed over Arthur's head, with Arthur glaring daggers at the door of the dull home. He stomped over to where Severus stood and together they strode over to the door while their capes billowed behind them.

Casper snorted as he held his shrunken Weave of Fate (courtesy of Severus's shrinking and protection charms) in his hands, with most of it wrapped snugly around his neck like a scarf. "I am so glad I updated my dear cousin's wardrobe. He was getting depressed after seeing himself for the first time in a mirror," He muttered into his scarf as he adjusted his bare hands to repair certain strings. "Death's wardrobe was something that we mimicked for so long..." He trailed off and shook his head, turning to the rest of the men. "I'm holding onto Dumbleshit's life direction right now. He'll be too distracted with Grindelwald to check his runes, so act quickly, everyone."

Gabriel nodded in agreement and formed the fragmented runes into an imitation to fool Albus Dumbledore in case he goes checking on Harry soon, manipulating it to seem like everything is going on as usual to the old wizard. With Castiel's help, Gabriel created a similar shielding that was up before. Instead of hurting Harry and being attached to his magic like a leech, the runes recorded exactly how the Dursleys treated and, once shattered, will publicly play what happened to every magical place on the planet.

Albus Dumbledore will not know what hit him.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam nodded and took out there guns and knives, striding towards the open door, where Severus broke down said door with one kick from his boot while Casper spoke to the others.

Casper couldn't help but whistle while watching the Winchesters' backsides move gracefully. Pietro quickly sped by and immediately stopped, whistling as well, and moved back to check perimeters.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM?!" Severus roared as he slammed a fat old man against a wall hard with his bare hands, causing major cracks on the wall.

This was the first sight that greeted the Winchester brothers as they scanned the surrounding area.

The house inside was the stereotypical dull 1950s British house for a drab family. By the stairs, an old frail, skinny woman was cowered by the wall, holding onto her obese son that made Sam cringe of the ignorant neglect the parents must have on this kid. Arthur was there, staring down at the woman with his deathly aura.

Suddenly the fat man spat in Severus's face.

"I CAN TOUCH HIM HOW I LIKE, AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" He roared stupidly, struggling in Severus's hold, nearly succeeding in pushing him away with his heavy fat. Dean noticed how nearly undressed he was and his anger raised at noticing an equally undressed, scared tiny boy with eyes as green as his peeking out from the door located on the side of the staircase.

"YOU CANNOT USE MAGIC! THE OLD FOOL WILL SEE AND SHALL PUNISH YOU ALL!"

Dean got the hint and slowly turned his angry gaze at the fat man. "Let go of him, Severus."

Severus turned to glare angrily at him. Before he could retort, Sam chimed in. "Don't worry, we got him. We don't have magic that can be traced - we have weapons."

The fat man suddenly paled at the sight of two tall Americans with cold glares and scary smirks, raising their guns and sharp knives. Severus noticed the fear coming from the man and scarily smiled, pushing the fat man towards the brothers. "Have at it." He simply uttered then quickly looked at the scared small boy by the staircase door with a sad, endearing gaze, ignoring the screeches and screams coming from the British Muggle couple. Their obese child was rendered silent in tears by the descendant of the Three Fates, who commented offhandedly that the boy needed to exercise to get rid of the diabetes forming from all the sugar and cholesterol inside his spoiled body.

"Harry?" Severus called out to the skinny, black-haired boy as he squatted down in front of him. The boy hesitantly drew near him and looked at his face with childlike wonder.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Severus Prince Snape, and I'm here with my friends to rescue you."

Harry's eyes widened in awe and hesitant hope. "Like... like a knight in shining armor?"

Severus slightly nodded after considering the thought. 

"Okay... I come with you... but what'd you call me jus' now?"

The potions master tilted his head in confusion. "Do you mean 'Harry'? That's your name, isn't it?"

Harry shook his head innocently. "No, my name is 'Freak'."

Upon hearing that, all the light bulbs exploded from Severus's magic lashing out, causing the skinny lady to shriek in terror. A beat later, a high pitch scream came from the open living room, where the fat man was dragged by the Winchester brothers earlier.

"Oops, sorry, must've accidentally sliced your balls. A shame that happened," Dean commented loudly in faux innocence. "Sam, could you turn on the stove? Maybe we need to cauterize the wound."

Apparently he had great sense of hearing from years of hunting the supernatural.

And a sick sense of justice. Which Severus appreciates dearly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was too busy wondering how he got into a trial in front of the Wizengamot court beside Gellert Grindelwald.

Apparently Madame Amelia Bones found incriminating evidence against him, uncovering his past with Gellert as his best friend turned enemy. It was more than friendship, and Amelia caught on to the romantic relationship via Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert's great aunt, with an interview that then was publicly viewed by the Daily Prophet, The Wizarding World News, and the Quibbler. The Daily Prophet took on the gossiping side of the stories, The WWN took on factual points (which was worse, in Albus's opinion), and the Quibbler took on visual and auditory evidence, both magical and muggle devices alike (which he's sure not sure how the hell Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter, Luna, produced such a hybrid newspaper that had magical and muggle relatives of magical citizens buying the weird newspapers).

Gellert pulled him out of his thoughts as he spoke softly to him. "In the end, we will always be here, Albus. Together."

Albus gravely glanced at his ex-boyfriend. Indeed, he will always be stuck with Gellert. He is, after all, a seer who prophesied their demise, and Albus refused to accept it when they were younger. He regretted it ever since.

He only hoped that his plan of Harry's sacrifice will eventually come to fruition, and he will be pardoned and needed for the good of the wizarding world.

* * *

Casper sneezed softly into his scarf and glanced at where he was playing with the threads. He smirked at a glittery neon green thread. "I don't think so." He intertwined it with a rusty looking thread and made sure they would never part.

Fuck Albus Dumbledore and his prophetic bullshit.

He looked up when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He saw Severus carrying a teary-eyed Harry (who was wrapped in Severus's robes) and Arthur stalking out of the door and by his side.

After a long moment, a bloody Dean Winchester came out with a maniac grin on his face. An equally bloody Sam Winchester came out of the house behind him and sighed, waving Gabriel and Castiel over. "Could you help angel mojo their memories? ...maybe a nightmare or two?"

Everyone silently looked over at the unfazed Winchesters with their blood-stained outfits in fear. They each thought of the same idea: _Never cross a Winchester._

Well, all except for Severus, who turned to Harry, and pointed at them. "Look at how much your uncles love you. They're willing to _kill_ for you, and they've barely met you. That's what true family does for each other." He informed the boy, as if he was reciting the weather highlights.

Everyone except for the Winchesters then turned to gape at the potions master's words.

Harry pondered on the new concept learned for a moment before smiling softly at the Winchesters, waving at them with his uninjured hand.

Dean waved his blood-stained hand back happily. His other hand held a large silver hunting knife for werewolves.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Gabriel grumbled as he snapped his fingers to quickly clean the Winchesters. Castiel decided to ignore the creepy image of what was happening in front of the Dursley home and walked through the front door to fix some memories.

* * *

_**Three hours later at Gringotts Bank** _

"...you want to adopt me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, poppet. Now drink your potion, dear."

"Yes, si- I mean, yes, daddy!" Harry cheered as he gingerly drank his potion, wrinkling his nose at the foul taste.

Severus had to be supported by Donna's quick skills as a sheriff to hold him from behind to prevent him from falling weak at his knees. _Daddy... he called me... I am a father..._

Harry then turned to look at the blonde curvy woman and hesitantly smiled. Petunia was also blonde, but this woman before him wasn't skinnier than a Victoria Secret model. He appreciated the stark differences. "Hello, are you gonna be my new mommy?"

It was Donna's turn to feel weak at her knees. Severus quickly grabbed her and conjured seats for the both of them.

After having a long serious conversation with the goblins, Loki sauntered over to the forming family and gave Severus a parchment roll. "As his official father now, you are obliged to rename the boy for protection. King Ragnok insisted that he will classify your status and the boy's as 'confidential' and place it in the deepest vault of the bank with the dragon." He let out a sharp grin. "Whatever you write will be immediately updated within the non-magical world. I made contact with the Queen, and she agreed in exchange for a liaison to keep her in communication with the magical world. One of the goblins will be knighted by the Queen and serve as an undercover magical."

"Perfect..." Severus mumbled softly and nodded in thanks as he unscrolled the parchment and took a quill from Loki's hand. He turned to a newly healed Harry, whose mind may still be scarred from his childhood. He will take care of this child and make sure nothing bad happens to him.

"Harry?"

He was proud that it took only ten slow seconds for Harry to realize his name was being called and to recognize that as his actual name. "Yes, daddy?"

Severus took a deep breath as his heart beat faster at the endearing nickname moniker. "What would you like your new name as?"

Harry slowly pondered on the question and looked back at Donna. "What's your name, mommy?"

Donna gasped and hesitantly answered. "D-Donna Hanscum..."

Harry then turned back to Severus. "Harry Hanscum Snape!" He chirped happily in reply to his new father's question.

Severus gaped at him, but before he could say anything, Loki spoke up. "If I may interject?" He smiled down at the boy, who shared a similar eye color to his Aesir form. In Severus's mind, he couldn't help but wonder if Loki was somehow related to Harry in a different life where they existed in the same universe. He wouldn't be surprised.

"Perhaps since your new father seems to not like his Muggle surname, we stick to his mother's maiden name?" Loki suggested with a grin. "After all, it makes sense since you are an heir to a lordship, and therefore are a noble prince by right."

Harry hesitantly thought about the suggestion and stared at Severus's reaction. It took one long moment for the potions master to hesitantly nod in acceptance with a soft smile on his face.

Both Donna and Harry smiled happily, and the sheriff reached over to hug the fragile boy. Starved for affection, Harry clung back and rested his head against her chest, where her heart beat steady.

Donna glanced at Severus with a nervous chuckle. "I guess I'll be part of the family... I was going to ask you out on a date anyway, but I don't mind missing some steps... I'm bad at dating anyway..." She rambled slightly, causing Severus to chuckle softly.

"I'm pretty bad at dating, too..." Severus agreed and turned to look at her. "How about we focus on Harry first before thinking about romantic things? If things escalate that way, however, I have no complaints."

Donna blushed deeply while grinning with happiness. Finally, a person who isn't a Doug has some interest in her!

Loki leaned in to whisper by Severus's ear. "By the way, you've changed the timeline here in your world. As soon as you leave, your past self will become a different person to how you are now. I suggest we leave quickly before Dumbledore charms himself out of jail."

Severus nodded in agreement as he caught a flying Harry into his arms. (He jumped from Donna's lap over to his.)

* * *

**_ One hour later by the (hidden) "Bifrost" air(plane) craft on top of Gringotts Bank _ **

Gabriel, Castiel, Rowena, and the three descendants of Fate were discussing private matters with Loki, who looked on in concern at Harry's forehead. Harry, Severus, and Donna were just finished finalizing paperwork signing with King Ragnok himself. Before he left, Gabriel, Loki, and Paul called the king goblin over to them while Casper quickly realigned the strings on his scarf.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" King Ragnok asked politely.

Gabriel pointed at Harry's head. "When you healed Harry Prince, did you by any chance miss the piece of soul stuck to his forehead?"

Silence grew quickly at that information.

Everyone else boarding the plane paused and glanced back at the others on the rooftop of the goblin bank.

Severus turned to look down in alarm at Harry's confused face. "There's a piece of soul stuck to my head?" He asked innocently.

Everyone silently cursed at this as certain people went to take action at once.

Sam rushed over from the plane before Dean could stop him and gently cradled Harry's head with his large hands. "Harry, quick - think about kicking the soul out!" He instructed firmly.

Harry looked confused as Severus held onto Harry tightly and glared at Sam. "Wha - daddy, I don't think Uncle Sammy is gonna hurt me - ow..." Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he scratched his lightning bolt scar.

Rowena rushed over and looked at the bleeding scar in alarm. She turned to Severus, who reluctantly gave his consent. "Do whatever it takes to get rid of it."

Harry shut his eyes tightly for a moment to think while everyone around him ran around to help try something to heal him. _Get out of my head, whoever you are!_

_I refuse! I will rise and reborn once again!_

_GET! OUT!_ Harry screamed in his head and mentally pushed as hard as he could, with the outside help of Rowena's muttered spell and hand waves.

The soul shard nearly budged but stayed put. _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! YOU CANNOT GET RID OF ME!_

King Ragnok shouted before Loki and Gabriel could try anything. "Don't! If it is a soul shard inhabiting Mr. Prince as a vessel, then Mr. Prince will die if it immediately removed! We must transport the soul into another vessel!"

"Take me!" Sam yelled as he quickly looked up at Severus. "Tell Harry to shift the soul over to me! If I could carry Lucifer before, I can take care of whatever soul this may be!"

Severus swiftly pushed Sam away to cradle Harry's face with his own hands. "Poppet, look into my eyes, now," he spoke gently in a calm yet stern manner.

Harry heard his father and obeyed. Severus muttered the Legilimency spell and quickly landed into Harry's mind. He and Harry were surrounded by white and stood across from a black aura with a familiar voice.

_Ah, my humble servant, Severus..._

Severus's eyes widened in horror as he held Harry in his arms. "No..."

_Yes... you betray me by helping this brat who must die!_

Both Severus and Harry glared at the broken soul shard and yelled at once. **"GET OUT OF HIS/MY HEAD!"**

Outside of Harry's mind, Sam quickly grabbed onto Harry face again, ignoring Dean's shouts as he tried to run after him.

A second later, thick black smoke erupted from Harry's mouth and quickly found its vessel in Sam, floating over to his mouth and diving straight inside him. Sam fell to the ground of the rooftop afterwards, causing both Severus and Harry to wake up from their trances and turned to see Sam's unconscious body.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried out loud as he dove over to his brother's unconscious body. Paul jumped in to Sam's other side and gestured for Gabriel and Loki to come over. "Gabriel, get inside Sam to heal him! Loki, grab the soul once it's out and Arthur and me will take care of it!" He commanded

The archangel and alien god nodded and knelt by Sam's body. Gabriel cradled Sam's head in his head and directly put his mouth over his. (Dean took a moment to look at him funny.) Gabriel's grace flowed into Sam's body. Loki's hands glowed green at the ready for the piece of soul.

"It's the Dark Lord!" Severus gasped as he and Donna, who rushed over to check on him and Harry, clung onto their son, who looked on in horror seeing an unconscious Sam on the ground.

Just as he uttered the name, a roar came from Sam's mouth. A thick black smoke erupted from within, pushing Gabriel back with a supernatural force as it tried to escape, as if afraid of what it had just seen. Loki immediately grabbed the soul shard in his glowing hands, trapping it from escaping anywhere. Arthur growled as he stalked forward with an outstretched hands. With just a curl of his fingers and the flick of his wrist, the soul shard broke into a million pieces and turned into dust. Remembering his death, Peter Parker flinched and backed away into the Bifrost plane.

Paul's eyes glowed white as he also stretched out his arm toward what was once Lord Voldemort. "Tom Marvolo Riddle will no longer be reborn." He uttered in an ominous flat tone.

Dean stared at the two descendants of Fate for a moment before focusing back on Sam, who abruptly coughed back into consciousness. Instead of helping him up, Dean smacked the back of his head. "What the hell were you thinking?! You've already been through demonic possession before!" He scolded him with a raised tone.

Sam hesitantly looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow at the bossy tone. "Dude, I'm fine... Gabriel helped me kick him out faster than Crowley did when he helped me kick out Gadreel."

Remembering the kiss and Lord Voldemort's attempt to fly away, everyone turned to look at Gabriel. Severus decided to ask in bewilderment, "What the bloody hell did you two do to the Dark Lord?!"

Before Gabriel could reply, Sam interrupted with a flat response. "You don't want to know. _Really_. Everyone is better off not knowing."

* * *

**_ Earlier in Sam Winchester's head _ **

The black smoke formed into a tangible human soul figure, showing Lord Voldemort in all his glory before his disfiguration/defeat by Harry Potter. He looked around the black space surrounding him and huffed. "This will be too easy."

"Oh, really?"

Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort/Dark Lord) turned around, and he raised his eyebrow upon seeing Sam Winchester dressed in a pristine, grey suit.

Sam looked down at his attire and sighed. "Might as well use what Lucifer taught me in the Cage," he muttered under his breath and glanced at Tom. "Yeah, you're not gonna like this next bit."

Before Tom could retort, Sam snapped his fingers and the British wizard was surrounded by fire and trapped inside a huge metal cage. He panicked, feeling the flames, and yet his insides felt too frozen to move.

"Welcome to Hell."

By the time Gabriel's grace entered Sam's mind, he looked struck seeing Sam wearing a suit and slicing Tom's forehead in careful precise cuts. The wizard screamed as loud as he could to look for help, but the flames reflected all the people he's killed and hurt since his birth and appeared soulless at Tom's mutilation.

The surprised shock only took seconds before he rolled up his sleeves. "Move over, Winchester, and let me show you how a pro serves justice..." He trailed off as he summoned his archangel blade.

Seconds felt like hours to Tom and he escaped at the first opportunity, not knowing the "opportunity" was intentional.

Sam and Gabriel turned to look at each other, and immediately the tall Winchester went back to wearing plaid and jeans as the background surrounding them changed into the fresh outdoors, with Dean's Impala parked beside them.

"Nice mindscape, Samalam," Gabriel remarked with an impressed whistle.

Sam simply shrugged and gave him a beer bottle. "Here. Now try to heal me, please, while we still have time."

* * *

**_ Nearly half an hour later inside the "Bifrost" airplane (Gabriel decided it was going to be a magical airplane of luxury and weaponry) _ **

Gabriel hopped onto his pilot seat while wearing his rainbow pilot uniform. "All aboard the Bifrost! Next stop - LOKI'S WORLD!"

"Oh, how I wish that were true..." Loki mumbled to himself as he strapped himself onto a seat next to Patience.

Garth and Bess helped strap in their daughter while her grandfather feeds her. Severus and Donna strapped Harry in his seat together while sharing secretive glances at each other. Jack was strapped in by Sam and Castiel, much to his reluctance. Dean elected to sitting next to Paul and leaned against him as the latter man placed wireless headphones on his head. Pietro quickly claimed a spot next to Alex and started talking to her like a sibling (and it hurt when he thought of Alex as more friendly than his own twin sister). Ben and Claire sat close together, which Jody, Dean, and Castiel noticed with narrow eyes, while Peter did his best to sit further away from Arthur. Casper concentrated on his scarf, which was really a miniaturized Weave of Fate.

Gabriel checked his rearview mirror and checked each person. "Hey guys, where's Jarvis?"

Before anyone could answer, the mentioned AI humanoid figure stepped into the plane and sat beside Gabriel. "I will gladly assist in your endeavors to travel to my world."

The archangel glanced at a new backpack that magically glowed (but he knew he could only see it because... hey, archangel, here).

"Do I want to know what the goblins gave you?"

"Not to fret. These are simply samples that I think Sir may appreciate for experimentation as soon as we arrive back to Stark Tower."

Pietro frowned. "Isn't it Avengers Tower?"

Casper snorted as he picked up a fancy red cashmere thread, which looked worn down in some edges. "Let me catch you guys up on what you all missed out..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I am missing any tags or if I should remove some.
> 
> If you want, you can also comment lovely or critical opinions here.
> 
> By the way, the song in the chapter is The Joker by Steve Miller Band, but the lyrics is based on the cover recorded by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles.
> 
> I'm not one to add cheesy lyrics in a fic (that kind of annoys me now), so I tried to seamlessly make it a bit natural. May have failed on that part.


	5. I Go Back To You Everytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Bifrost" airplane has landed in the Marvel universe, where Tony Stark comes back from space to avenge and the Rogue Avengers are giving him shit.
> 
> People in the plane are not happy.
> 
> So they decide to pull a Tony Stark on the world. Thanos is going to be fucking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a lot of swearing.
> 
> No, I have not watched Infinity War or End Game. Please don't spoil shit for me.
> 
> Yes, I'm adding Morgan somehow.
> 
> Yes, someone spoiled this bit for me and I'm in denial over another spoiler. I'll be incorporating Morgan somehow in this chapter.
> 
> Read on if you will. :)
> 
> (And yes, the title was a play on words based on "everytime" by Ariana Grande. The title of the fic is based on Jeremy Renner's song, by the way, so I'll try to find a way to make a Clint Barton redemption because he's got fucking kids.)

_**April 2019 - in Marvel Universe** _

A short man with short dark brown hair and a goatee appeared to look older than his age with the few streaks of white hair on his head. Tony Stark sighed as he put on his new uniform suit that looked good on him. The white and ruby red ensemble reflected hope and unity, which sadly did not match his connection with the rest of the team.

He glanced back at what's left of the crew.

Nebula put on her suit silently and felt the material with a peculiar expression on her face. Steve Rogers frowned at the colors on the suit despite it looking good on him. Clint Barton ran his hand through his dark brown Mohawk hair after suiting up with his bows and arrows, then watched his family, who were warily watching him back from a distance. Natasha Romanov frowned at her short blonde hair as she finished putting on her suit. Wanda Maximoff was already suited up and glaring at Tony by the time his gaze shifted over to her.

The billionaire flinched, causing her to smirk.

Bruce Banner, Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes, and Scott Lang frowned at Wanda's actions. They did not seem impressed with her childish behavior and animosity towards Tony. Bruce was able to put on the suit earlier after Tony's reassurances that the suit can reform with the Hulk's appearance. Thor, who was already suited, went to tell James Rhodes "Rhodey" of the behavior again.

The other James kept ignoring Steve, who looked at him with sorrow. Scott ran toward his daughter, Cassie, who was beside a suited up Hope van Dyne. Her mother and stepfather were sadly lost in Thanos's Snap trying to protect her as she escaped with Hope during the fight on Earth. Although she wasn't going to space, Hope is staying with Rhodey as backup on Earth in case there's another invasion happening on the planet.

The ones planning on going to space are the Rogues Avengers and whatever is left of the other Avengers. Vision elected to also stay behind to protect people on Earth.

Many lives were lost in the fight, but the ones remaining plan to avenge humanity by destroying Thanos.

Before the crew could leave the main hall of the Avengers Compound, an alert came from Tony's Artificial Intelligence (A.I.), Friday, who spoke in an Irish accent:

_"Avengers and Rogue Avengers, there is a... rainbow airplane landing on the rooftop of the Compound. The side of the plane is titled "Bifrost"."_

Everyone froze for a moment before they all turned to Thor, who paled at the idea of someone surviving Asgard... which, is understandable, considering the Ragnarok incident that happened with Hela.

He ran towards the rooftop, and the others except for Tony followed him. Pepper Stark, who was carrying her few months old baby, Morgan, snorted as she watched her husband make the wise decision to use the elevator that leads up to the rooftop.

"Remind me again why we're working with idiots?" Rhodey asked with disdain towards the Rogue Avengers, who stupidly followed the Asgardian god (who has the stamina to quickly climb up the stairs in seconds flat from Floor 1 to Floor 99).

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's flying kiss but returned it anyway, letting Morgan distract him with her cuteness before the elevator doors closed on him. "Because we're desperate," she curtly replied. "Although... we could have just needed Scott, Clint, Bruce, and Thor working with Tony."

Rhodey frowned and turned to her. "Then why...?"

Pepper grinned cheekily and gestured with her head toward one of Barton's kids. "Cooper came up with the idea."

Rhodey turned to look at Cooper, who smirked and replied, "Cannon fodder."

The military man cackled in glee.

* * *

Thor was the first to stumble out of the door to the rooftop of the Compound. He stood by the landing platform as he watched the rainbow colored airplane slowly land safely in front of him. He waited with anticipation as the side door for passengers slowly opened and the first person to step out was...

"Loki..." The Asgardian thunder god whispered out breathlessly as he slowly stumbled forward hesitantly at his now alive brother.

Loki's long dark locks curled all around his shoulders in a chaotic mess as he stared back at the brother he grew up with for centuries. His forest green eyes lit up with pure joy - no malicious intent, no jokes, nothing. Thor can tell the trickster god was glad to see him.

When Loki let out a soft whisper of "Thor...", the thunder god ran the rest of the way towards the landing pad and grabbed a rolling staircase for the airplane landing. He quickly mounted the staircase against the airplane and ran up the steps to grab Loki into a deep embrace.

Loki clung back in Thor's embrace and sighed in relief. Before the two could separate and talk about what's happened, suddenly a Korean song blasted from the speakers of the airplane, startling the gods.

**~~[Insert "Some" by Soyou & Junggigo featuring Geeks Lil Boi]~~ **

~~~~The two gods turned to glare at the archangel sticking his head out of the doorway with a grin.

"Hey there! It just seems like a Korean drama watching you two interact - I couldn't resist!"

Thor frowned and turned to look at Loki with confusion written all over his face.

Loki shook his head and silently gestured for the other people in the airplane to come out while physically moving his brother down the staircase. "Now is not the time... perhaps later we'll make introductions for everyone, brother."

To the trickster god's surprise, Thor's eyes shined with unshed tears. "You called me brother again!" He cried out happily.

Loki was resigned to more hugs from the giant puppy god in front of him.

The elevator next to the door dinged and its doors opened up to show Tony Stark, just in time to see Peter Parker without his mask on, climbing out of the airplane to step down the staircase.

"P-Peter?!" Tony exclaimed in disbelief and hope. Perhaps he didn't have to go to space after all, if Peter is truly in front of him and alive.

Having superhuman hearing, Peter whipped his head to turn towards Tony, his eyes widening in relief. "Mr. Stark!" He shouted as he jumped over the staircase and did a flip landing, running over to his mentor.

Tony, for the first time in public, let out a sob as he ran the rest of the way to grab the teenager into a hug. Peter was surprised but felt familial warmth when the billionaire genius patted his back lovingly while gently kissing his temple.

Everyone else slowly climbed off the staircase mounted against the airplane. The Fitzgeralds took care to carrying Deanna safely while Severus held Harry tightly in his arms.

By the time the rest of the Rogue Avengers came up, Vision materialized from the top floor of the Compound to the rooftop, causing only very few people in the bunch from the airplane (i.e. the kids from the Winchester universe) to jump in shock.

Steven frowned and stepped forward with an intimidating posture, causing James to roll his eyes at his childhood friend. "What is going on here? Who are you people?" He demanded with an authoritative voice.

Everyone, including Tony and Thor, turned to glare at Captain America at the straightforward tone used on them. Gabriel snapped his fingers aggressively to cut the music from the plane speakers. Before anyone could say anything, Wanda gasped as she felt something inside her spark alive again.

 _The last time I felt the spark was when... Pietro was alive... oh my god..._ Wanda thought to herself as her eyes widened, staring at an impossible living person speeding back and forth to bring the luggage from the airplane to the rooftop surface.

"P-Pietro?"

The fast movement stopped quickly, outlining the last time Wanda saw her twin brother, except for the different clothing attire and how she could see fresh bandages covering his chest and abdomen beneath the tank top and open-buttoned shirt.

Pietro could feel a part of himself spark being near his twin sister. He cursed internally as he approached her slowly, which to him was a fast jog to others. He felt unsure as to act around her after the brief details that Casper (his new crush) informed them on the plane ride over to this universe. He quickly decided to be cautious around his sister as he gently hugged her in his embrace.

Plans slightly changed in his mind, however, once he felt a brush of her magic touch his head. (Luckily, he knew it was the part where they shared moments together before meeting the Avengers or Hydra, and not his current thoughts. Those were protected by Severus Snape, who taught everyone "Occlumency", which was mind magic, earlier in the magic plane. The man was very proud of his son to be the first person successfully closing his mind against intrusion.)

"Pietro?" Wanda made a soft noise of confusion as everyone else on the rooftop saw Pietro abort quickly from his twin sister's embrace.

Pietro stared at Wanda with a betrayed look on his face, and she immediately knew she fucked up their bond as family.

"What the fuck was that?!" He shouted, scaring some of the young children. Clint noticed this and hesitantly moved over to silently beckon them to the elevator, which he barely noticed as he ran up the stairs earlier with the rest of the Rogue idiots. (His spy skills are still pretty good.)

Steven frowned and moved towards the Maximoff twins. "What's going on here? How are you alive, Pietro?" He demanded.

Pietro snorted and waved his hand toward the three descendants of Fate, who stood together in group formation. "Blame them. They raised a bunch of people from the dead to help us, etc. etc...." His thick accent went on a nonchalant tone when speaking about the cousins, but then it went darker into a growl as he continued on his point. "What the fuck did you to my sister?! She tried to touch my mind with her magic!"

Steve frowned as the others gasped in the crowd, including the kids who overheard as Clint tried to get them into the elevator quickly to rest in the Compound's rooms. The soldier decided to speak in placating tone. "Son, she's your twin sister... of course she was in the right to check your mind. You died a few years ago, remember? We had to be checking if it's something nefarious or if Stark did something - "

"What does Stark have to do with anything?" Pietro interrupted in confusion before Stark could interject to defend himself.

Wanda couldn't help but snort. "Remember how he made Ultron?" She hissed at Stark, who backed up feeling very offended.

Pietro frowned as he thought about it. "Yeah, you planted it in his head as soon as you saw that he canceled the project. You told me yourself you twisted his head so he could make someone who can kill him so he can die by his own creations."

Silence grew on the rooftop of the Compound.

Clint used that silence to usher the teenagers (minus Peter Parker, because _what the fuck he's alive?_ ) into the elevator and pressed the button for Main Floor. He avoided the awkwardness on the rooftop that way while reevaluating how he felt about Wanda.

 _Fuck, I even named my youngest son after her dead, well now not-so-dead, twin brother,_ the archer thought to himself as he watched the teenagers stare at him with emotionless expressions on their faces. He then proceeded to make a mental reminder to have someone from Dr. Stephen Strange's group of magicians scan his body for any mind magic.

* * *

Growing confused, Sam Wilson spoke up. "What do you mean by that? Didn't Stark make Ultron on his own?"

Someone snorted by the stairway and everyone turned to look at a pissed off Bruce.

"No, I had a hand in it after I saw how panicked Stark was over the Ultron project. I wanted to help with it to see if it could give me answers as to why he was acting strange... we had it scrapped weeks before Ultron was officially born," he informed Sam.

Pietro shook his head and turned to Wanda. "That still doesn't mean you suddenly break our pact. You promised never to touch my mind as long as I never hurt you with my speed. You remember that promise?"

Wanda took a moment to remember and her eyes teared up. She really fucked up. "I'm so sorry, Pietro..." She reached out with a glowing hand and Pietro flinched.

She frowned at her twin brother, not comprehending the body movements. He was supposed to forgive her. "I'm trying to get rid of the hurt."

Pietro glared at her. "You also promised you'd never do that, either."

Wanda hesitantly backed off and put her hands down. Before Steven could reprimand her, a familiar voice spoke up softly.

"...Hello, Sir."

Everyone turned to see Tony stand in front of a humanoid robot with a glowing arc reactor in orange. The glowing patterns were familiar to the Rogue Avengers, plus Bruce and Thor.

The humanoid robot (who looked similar to Vision) smiled softly as he looked down at his creator. Meanwhile, the billionaire genius couldn't help but gasp softly as he walked closer towards his Artificial Intelligent son. (Because that's what he was to Tony, a son.)

"Jarvis?" He whispered hesitantly, reaching out to touch the familiar matrix glowing in his chest. "You're... _alive_?"

"Sir, it's so good to see and hear you again..." Jarvis spoke with a relieved tone in his voice. "It turns out you created a soul... and I was revived."

Before the Rogue Avengers could reprimand him, Tony burst into tears as he glomped Jarvis into a hug, muttering "My son..." over and over again. That made some of the Rogue Avengers pause and immediately feel shame for not considering how Tony took Jarvis's death.

* * *

"Okay, introductions!" Gabriel announced in the main living room of the Compound as everyone else tensed. "I'll bring out each person out to slowly make sure you're not too overwhelmed with our presence in your world!"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair. "Can we get on with it? We have a planet to save." She flatly demanded with an arrogant tone in her voice.

The archangel frowned and turned serious for one moment, his eyes flashing gold and blue as his posture straightened, revealing six sets of shadow wings behind him. Everyone in the room gasped at the sudden sight before them. The energy in the room felt much colder yet pure.

"Do not test me, child!" Gabriel snarled at the Russian spy, "For I am older than the planet you sit on. You're lucky I'm the only archangel you've met - the rest of my brothers would have killed you in less than a heartbeat!"

Natasha hesitantly cowered and, for once in Tony's life, looked at the stranger in fear. "What are you?" She whispered.

Suddenly Gabriel grinned cockily, resembling Tony's public facade, and pulled out a lollipop from his pocket to chew on. "My name is Gabriel, the archangel of Justice! And yes, I was the bearer of bad news for poor Mary - she wasn't prepared for a baby, considering she didn't have sex."

Tony gaped at him and shook his head. "I used to be an atheist, but..." He gestured towards the archangel. "You made me a believer. Congrats."

Steve looked at the billionaire genius with disappointment. "That's blasphemous, Tony. There's only one God." He stated with confidence.

Gabriel frowned. "Newsflash, kid - God is a deadbeat dad. There are other beings in the world older than him, and I'm seeing it here in this universe." He narrowed his eyes at the supersoldier. "Also, humans were created to have free will. If this Tony dude wants to believe in atheism, then fucking let him."

"Language..." Steve muttered automatically, causing everyone in the room (except for Vision and Wanda) to groan.

The archangel's frown deepened and he popped the lollipop out of his mouth to point it at Steve. "I don't like you. You're too much like Michael."

Recognizing the other archangel name, Steve frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?" he remarked, causing Gabriel to simply ignore him as he turned his lollipop to Tony.

"You. I like you."

Clint snorted from his perch on top of a cabinet, which was the closest height to the ceiling. "Of course you do. He's probably your human incarnate, the way you both act."

Tony and Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at each other.

Everyone else in the room shivered except for Rhodey and Pepper, whom rolled their eyes silently at the idea of two Tonys. (Morgan was given to Happy Hogan, May Parker, and Laura Barton earlier to take care of with the rest of the children.)

Gabriel suddenly snapped his fingers, flinging the doors wife open from the main hallway.

"Let's start with the children first so they can immediately hang out with the other kiddos later while we have our meeting on how to defeat the big purple grape in habiting your universe," the archangel insisted and gestured grandly to the open doors. "First off, the Fitzgeralds! Garth, Bess, Bess's father, Reverend Jim, and Deanna are all werewolves!"

Everyone gaped as the family of werewolves walked in, looking like a normal family.

That is, until Deanna quickly transformed into a cute little puppy.

Ignoring the gaping reactions of shock, Bess continued to carry her daughter towards the rooms where the rest of the children were being cared for. Garth turned to his father-in-law and pat his back. "You go right on ahead with your daughter, pops. I got this," he reassured him.

Jim scrunched his nose. "Well, if you're sure..." He sighed and thanked his son-in-law, then followed his daughter and granddaughter at a leisurely pace.

Everyone belonging to the current universe turned to stare at a cheery Garth as he skipped to where Gabriel stood and sat down on an empty couch. Gabriel turned to gesture at the open doorway.

"Next on the list from our special plane - Sheriff Jody Mills and her merry band of women! Sheriff Donna Hanscum, Alex Jones, Patience Turner, annnnnndddd my pseudo-niece, Claire Novak!"

At the mention of two sheriffs being a part of the female group, all the females in the room turned towards the doors, where five ladies strutted casually from the hallway with fierce battle faces, as if they just came from a battle. This was a vast contrast from Garth's cheery family.

"Pseudo-niece?" Natasha couldn't help but repeat as she tried to look for a resemblance between the women.

Gabriel snorted once he noticed immediately what the assassin was doing. "Her father, Jimmy Novak, was the perfect vessel for Castiel, my baby brother. After Jimmy's death and Castiel's several resurrections, his current vessel is his own to the point where he and Jimmy could have possibly been estranged twins at this point." He explained, not for Natasha but for Claire after glancing at her restless soul.

Claire's eyes widened as she froze standing, with the rest of her family sitting down on the couch with Garth. She whipped her head towards Gabriel. "What the fuck? You mean to tell me that Castiel is no longer inside my dad?!" She shouted in bewilderment.

"Vessel?!" Steve suddenly shouted at the same time that Wanda couldn't help but scoff and mutter about having children around for the big meeting to fighting Thanos.

Everyone ignored Wanda to watch the rest of the Supernatural universe run through the open doorway. Gabriel muttered under his breath how hunters never listen and turned to glare at Steve. "Vessel talk can be explained later. We have better fish to fry!"

"Claire?!" Castiel shouted in panic as he rushed towards her, with the ends of his trench coat billowing behind him. "Are you okay?! We heard screaming down the hallway!" He gently grasped his pseudo-niece's shoulders and scanned her body using his grace vision. Dean joined in with the fretting by physically checking her hair and her pulse on her wrist.

Sam had rushed in with his brother and friend, but he quickly analyzed the situation and calmed down immediately. He snorted at the image before him. "You might as well be Claire's parents, Jesus..."

Both Dean and Castiel glared at him in unison, retorting at the same time, "For the last time, we are NOT together, Sam!"

Everyone else in the room snorted, seeing the closeness between the human and non-human entity. Claire raised his eyebrow at the two men standing in front of her.

Meanwhile, standing in the hallway silently were the three descendants of Fate with Severus holding Harry, Pietro, Loki, Jarvis, and Peter. Everyone in the hallway, including the five year old boy, stared at Paul as he clenched his fists. He felt suddenly annoyed that the loud people in the main living room of the Compound would assume Dean and Castiel's special bond was filled with romance.

Luckily for Paul, Ben, Rowena, and Jessie were standing by the open doorway to the living room and spoke up.

"Dad tends to be close to Uncle Cass, but that's because Uncle Cass pulled him out of Hell and saved him," Ben reasoned out. "He also helped save the apocalypse with Dad and Uncle Sammy, so he's more a brother if anything."

"Yeah!" Jessie piped up. "Dad tends to be really touchy, too. Besides, on the airplane ride over here, this Paul guy helped calm him down. Guy was pretty handsome and calmed Dad down with his fear of heights _really_ quickly..."

Rowena made a leering face at Dean. "Oh yes, Dean here is such a sweet little puppy around the tall fine gentleman!" She chuckled as she sauntered over to her archangel boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Hello, sweetie~" She cooed at Gabriel.

Gabriel kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. "Everyone - meet my girl, Rowena MacLeod! She's a natural with magic and the best witch to survive since the 1400s!"

The Avengers and Ex-Vengers gaped at the red-headed witch, who winked at them and waved her hand at them. Wanda narrowed her gaze at the Scottish woman. _There can only be one witch - ME!_ She thought to herself in silent fury.

Sam glanced at the boys, who now stood beside Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Claire. He pointed at them. "Now who are they?"

Gabriel glanced at the teenagers and snorted. "Ben Winchester is the one wearing glasses. Jessie Winchester is the one with freckles." He waved a hand over to Dean. "Ben is Dean's biological kid and Jessie was recently adopted - plus Jessie's a cambion, which is half human and half demon."

Steve abruptly stood up and backed away from the newcomers, staring at Jessie in horror. "What the hell?! Why aren't you killing him right now?! He should be struck down for existing!" He exclaimed loudly, causing Jessie to flinch at the reminder of his actual existence and hid behind Dean.

Everyone else glared at Steve, including some of the Ex-Vengers and Avengers. Wanda silently studied the situation before her and grinned. Ben and Claire noticed the grin from the Scarlet Witch and narrowed their eyes at her.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to the tall pale man with long black, greasy hair dressed in all black with a matching black velvet scarf standing by the open doorway. He carried a tiny toddler in his arms, who dressed in colorful clothes with green eyes and black wavy hair.

The intimidating man with dark coal eyes spoke with a deep voice in a tone that implied he found everyone's reactions abysmal to life. "My child has to go potty. Now." He then glared at Gabriel, who shivered at the scary man's aura that promised hellfire if Harry would have an accident from waiting for introductions.

"Ah... here is Professor Severus Prince... he's a wizard and a potioneers expert with a Mastery degree in the same subject... he's also a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts in his own magical world full of witches and wizards..." Gabriel hesitantly introduced him, then cheered up a bit once he gestured to the tiny being in the wizard's arms. "And this little charmer is Harry Hanscum Prince, Severus's son and a wizard as well!"

Hearing the middle name, everyone who wasn't Severus, Harry, or Gabriel slowly shifted their gazes over to a nervous and blushing Donna, who shrugged in response. "It's a recent development... the boy has me wrapped around his cute little fingers!" She playfully growled at Harry, who squealed happily and hid in Severus's scarf.

Most of the people in the room cooed over the child, including the teenagers. Wanda and Natasha were the the only ones who frowned at the magical parent and his child.

Tony inched his way closer to the wizard professor and stared up at him due to height difference. "So. Professor Prince?"

Severus hesitantly nodded in acknowledgment.

Realizing that this man with high magical degrees did not recognize Tony as a celebrity in this universe, the billionaire genius grinned and stuck a hand out towards him. "The name is Tony Stark. I've got several Ph.D degrees - perhaps we can reconvene in my labs back at my tower to compare and analyze different types of magic from different universes under scientific lenses?"

Severus slowly shook Tony's hand while still holding Harry with his other arm. "Although in my world, magic and technology do not mix well, perhaps we can find some common ground in this universe," he responded with a curt nod.

Tony grinned, but before he could let go of Severus's hand, Harry immediately used the adults' arms as a train from his father to the billionaire genius, moving swiftly with his little arms and legs to glomp Tony in an embrace. His arms wounded quickly around Tony's neck, causing the man to quickly react and support Harry in his own embrace. Having a child of his own helped him become a natural at catching children with ease like a natural father, which always baffled the public to this day along with the Rogue Avengers.

Harry used this moment to catch Tony off-guard more by backing up slightly to gently cradle his face with his tiny little hands. "Pleeeeeeeez don't kill yourself, Doctor Tony..." The toddler pleaded with puppy eyes and a cute pout on his lips.

Tony froze, along with Rhodey and Pepper. Everyone else looked confused except for the people from the plane inside the living room of the Compound.

It was Sam Wilson who first spoke. "Um, what did the kid mean by that?"

"Perhaps we could answer that."

Everyone turned to the person who spoke, which was the shortest of the three young men who leaned against the open doorways.

"My name is Arthur with no surname, and I am one of the three descendants of Fate," the shortest man continued, "My cousins and I come to fix doomed timelines, and to defeat the Mad Titan who polluted our galaxies and screwed destinies with the original Fate sisters."

The tallest stepped forward, gliding closer to where Dean was standing, and spoke up next. "My name is Paul with no surname as well." He gestured to the handsome man beside him, then towards Harry and Tony. "These three humans were deeply affected by the Fate sisters and went towards dark paths that made them unnecessarily suffer, so we came to remedy that." Arthur nodded along as he pulled out three worn out journals, each with a different cover that tailored towards a specific individual. Judging by Dean and Tony's faces, everyone else realized that they recognized their own property, which gave most of them a sick feeling. Harry wasn't exactly oblivious to it all, considering how his face paled seeing the familiar scrapbook from his cupboard underneath his relatives' home staircase.

Seeing the familiar leather bounded book, Rhodey's eyes widened as he stood up abruptly with his brace support and moved towards his best friend for support. "Tony, I thought you got rid of that journal...?"

Tony shook his head and stared at Arthur in disbelief. "I did... how... why...?" He stuttered while still holding a now shaking Harry in support.

Casper sighed as he strode forward, being the most blunt celestial being from the Norns. "Hello there. Name's Casper." He introduced himself flatly to the new audience before stroking his colorful knitted scarf and turned towards the three affected individuals. "You three were never supposed to attempt several suicides - life was supposed to take you towards a linear direction and your choices were supposed to be yours. Unfortunately, our ancestors decided to fuck up your lives and made you martyrs. Luckily, my cousins and I decided to intervene and save Dean with his family... or what's left of it," he flatly stated.

Everyone from the Winchesters' universe glared at the celestial descendant of Fate at his blunt remarks.

Casper then turned to Severus and Harry, the latter still in Tony's embrace. "Severus, you were raised from the dead to go back in time in your universe because we three of the cosmos believe you to be the perfect candidate to raise Harry away from the tragedies that he would have lived through had he remained with his... _relatives_."

Everyone from the plane growled and snarled at the reminder while the other people looked confused. It was Patience who turned to the person closest to her, which was Sam Wilson and whispered, "I'll tell you all later once this moment is over. It's... not pretty." Wilson [because there's more than one Sam in this story... damn.] nodded in agreement and silently texted the others, including Rhodey, who would look at his phone later and tell the others at a better time.

Finally, Casper looked up from a slightly relieved Harry (he let him pat the scarf carefully as long as he didn't pull any strings) to a pale Tony. "Dr. Stark, you were burdened with glorious purpose - " Some people were confused to hearing a snort from the hallway, completely forgetting for the moment that Loki was resurrected. " - from the moment you were born into a a family that earned their money from the ground up. Unfortunately, you were raised by a slightly, emotionally distant mother and a neglectful father, whom forgot the purpose of trying to give you a better life, and instead tailored you to immerse into fame and fortune. It is no wonder that you started to cut yourself at a young age after the 15th kidnapping, when your father refused to pay randsom and you paid for it with your 8-year-old body." Gasps erupted in the air as Tony's eyes widened in fear. "Do not worry, for we come with a huge support group for you and feel that this is the safer universe to help protect." Casper smiled gently and gestured to Dean and Harry. "You have more in common with these two humans other than numerous attempts of suicide..."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows until Harry tentatively looked up at Casper innocently, asking, "Does that mean no one will touch me anymore? It hurt when Uncle Vernon's body stick pushed in me a lot..." He shivered in Tony's frozen arms and comforted himself in the warmth.

More gasps erupted from the group and most of the women looked close to tearing up.

Tony slowly turned his shocked gaze over to Dean, who paled dramatically and eventually couldn't meet anyone's eyes, turning away. Sam and Castiel, who didn't read very far into Dean's suicide journal, noticed the hunter's reaction and turned to him simultaneously. "Dean...?" Sam murmured, causing a few of their friends to also notice the behavior around them.

Castiel closed his eyes in resignation. "I read into Dean's soul before... but... his memories were fuzzy in that department and I assumed it was memories from Hell when he was being tortured..." He admitted in a grave tone.

Claire, Ben, and Jessie's eyes widened in shock and fear for their guardians, and moved closer to Dean, who shut his eyes tightly for a long moment before sighing in resignation.

"It wasn't just Hell, Cass... it was one of dad's ex-friends from the Marines... I got stuck in a cabin with him when I was 18, and Sammy was at a weekend trip to a friend's place to study..." Dean finally muttered in admission and trailed off, not wanting to speak anymore about the subject.

Everyone sat and stood there in silence, the awkward tension filling the air until Loki shouted from the hallway.

"I'M BORED! SOMEONE BETTER FINISH UP THOSE INTRODUCTIONS SO THAT WE CAN MAKE A FASHIONABLY GOOD ENTRANCE!"

Thor couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's foolishness. Trust Loki to use mischief as a way to ease tensions in a room.

Everyone immediately snapped out of it, especially the archangel who glared at the open doors leading into the hallway. 

"I'M ON IT ALREADY, NOW CAN IT!" Gabriel shouted back and turned to the other people standing. "Okay, now shoo! Sit down and shut up while I make proper introductions for Team Free Will!"

The people standing obliged, sitting near where they last stood. Severus noticed Tony clinging more tightly to Harry and didn't bother to ask for his son back - he knew they both needed the comfort after what just happened.

"Alrighty here, we have Castiel - my baby brother and angel of the Lord! He died several times but came back each time in miraculous ways!" Gabriel proudly stated as he introduced his brother, who wore his signature outfit of a business suit, trench coat, and blue tie tied crooked. Castiel couldn't help but smile fondly at him and stood proudly beside his human brothers-in-arms.

"Aaaaaand for the delectable sight of glory, may I present Sam Winchester!" The archangel waved his arms towards the tallest man with long hair, wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. "The gigantor is one of the best hunter leaders ever! He was destined to be Boy King of Hell to lead an army of demons and has drunk demon blood before, battled against Lucifer inside him, was actually the person who accidentally freed Lucifer from his Cage in Hell, and was even soulless once!"

Sam gave the archangel bitchface #480 at the introduction. "How come Cass gets a good introduction and I get all of my mistakes?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and grinned in response. "Because he's family and I know he gets easily guilty for past mistakes. Angel needs a break, ya know?"

Sam sighed but waved his hand, resigned to his designation in Gabriel's eyes.

Dean couldn't help but chime in. "Sammy got a 174 on his LSAT though and got a full ride to Stanford University..."

Everyone unfamiliar with Sam stared at him in fear and awe at the same time. Tony, however, gleamed at the tall hunter.

"Stanford, you say? LSAT, too?" He voiced out and turned to his wife, who had the same look on her face.

"174? Impressive," she voiced out and aimed a shark grin at Sam. "Perhaps Tony can help with your identity in this universe and I can introduce you to SI's PR Team of lawyers," Pepper suggested.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, but before he could say anything, Sam Wilson snorted. "Elle Woods got a 179."

"Elle Woods studied to be a lawyer so bad that she succeeded in aiming the highest score just to see her ex-boyfriend," Clint couldn't help interject. "And Elle Woods is also a fictional character from _Legally Blonde_ , the movie. How did you memorize the LSAT score of a sorority chic?"

"Well how the hell did you even know what I was talking about, wise guy?"

"Touche."

"What I want to know is what to refer to each person, considering we have two Sams but four Winchesters?" Natasha asked to the crowd.

Sam Winchester and Sam Wilson turned to each other and shrugged.

"Wilson's got the Falcon alias, so we could just call him by that," Rhodey suggested.

Everyone else murmured and nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, now that THAT'S over - last but not least!" Gabriel announced as he gestured to the 6'2" (short compared to his brother's 6'5") hunter with light brown hair that looks slightly gold under certain lighting. His freckles popped out with his forest green eyes and natural pouty lips, despite the grimace on his facial features. The man was wearing an open overshirt on top of a buttoned shirt, jeans, and boots. "Dean Winchester was the Righteous Man who first spilled blood in Hell, spiking fear into every creature's hearts - even demons and angels! He's been familiar with Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory - the trifecta! He's one of Death's favorite humans, one of the best hunters to ever live, and once held the First Blade and unofficially became a Knight of Hell by becoming a demon by accident! He's also been worn by Michael as a meat suit and helped his brother stop the apocalypse! Several times over!"

Now everyone was gaping at both the Winchesters, including the ones who knew them.

Steve tentatively raised his hand.

Gabriel sighed. "Okay, I'll give you this question, but we really have to introduce the last people in the hallway."

Steve cleared his throat. "Alright, um... what's... okay, the demon thing is strange to me, and maybe the apocalypse might need more explanation, but... what do you mean by 'huntin'?" He even did literal air quotes.

Castiel turned to the Winchester brothers. "I now know what you meant by how annoying I did my air quotes before. That will never happen again."

Claire snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I'm forgetting any tags or if I introduced a character that doesn't have a tag or vice versa, etc. ...I'm juggling too many people so I'm not able to tag as much as I'd like.
> 
> I'm not adding Captain Marvel because, again, too many characters. (Plus I've seen a trailer clip of End Game before and she... brags... she's so different to her movie. Where's Nick Fury when you need him?)
> 
> But should I add the Guardians of the Galaxy? Please comment below before I start on my next chapter.
> 
> [P.S.: Just found out about the Disney vs. Sony split, with Sony taking Spider-Man custody. Despite Stan Lee's daughter (who sometimes seem fishy to me, to be honest) siding with Sony, I've educated myself during my undergrad college years with how things work in a business, and I have to say that Sony fucked up. Disney may be greedy at times, but in our current era of story-content being much more appreciated than how much someone makes in income (*unlessyou'retrump*COUGH*), Sony just needs to chill and help aid the storyline in its glory, whether that be negotiating money with Disney or giving Spider-Man: Tom Holland edition back to MCU while making their own Spider-Man movie (or amp up the Venom). So... yeah, that's where I stand. I stand with Tom Holland. Give the boy a job that he enjoys. He fucking deserves that after doing most of his own stunts and sticking with Tony Stark as his model after so fucking long.]


End file.
